fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Putting the Townspeople to Sleep (Lilo version)
Inside the castle, John Rolfe and Pocahontas were sitting on their throne, waiting for news that the sun have set. They were pretty nervous about seeing their stepdaughter again for the first time in eight years. Yet unfortunatley, they were unaware what has happened to Lilo after she had arrived. Then Yogi showed up and approached John Rolfe. "John Rolfe, there's something important I have to tell you." said Yogi. "Not now, Yogi." said John Rolfe, who was too much in a mood for what Yogi had to say. Right now, John Rolfe only cared about seeing his stepdaughter. Then Yogi said something that brought his attention. "But it's about Stitch!" said Yogi. "Stitch? Oh yes, of course, Stitch. Why, where is the blue experiment?" said John Rolfe. "That's what I'm telling to tell you!" said Yogi. "Well, send for him immediately!" said John Rolfe. Yogi said, "But..." But Yogi was interrupted when a fanfare was sounded outside. Everyone in the castle and outside went quiet to hear Wiggins. "The sun has set! Make ready to welcome your princess!" said Wiggins. Then everyone outside the castle began to cheer, and fireworks were shot at the night sky, celebrating that the curse was finally over. But they were wrong. For they were unaware that Gnorga had succeeded in killing princess Lilo, which she thought she did. What she didn't know was that Lilo wasn't actually dead, but was only in eternal sleep. Up in the highest tower, Anna, Rapunzel, and Merida had washed Lilo and dressed her in warm mint green pajamas that consist of an undershirt and pants. And now, they were still crying at a bed they have placed Lilo on, with a rose in her hand. The princesses knew that she was only asleep, but there was no one she could fall in love with. They knew they have failed to protect her. Not only did they fail John Rolfe and Pocahontas, they failed the entire kingdom. Then Anna broke down, crying more greatly as she floated out to the balcony and looked down at the crowd below. Rapunzel and Merida followed out with her and looked at everyone celebrating. They thought about the sad looks on their faces when they heard that Gnorga had won. But most of all, how will John Rolfe and Pocahontas react to this? "Poor King John Rolfe and Queen Pocahontas." Rapunzel said sadly. "They'll be heartbroken when they find out." Merida added, as another tear fell down her cheek. It was then that Anna snapped out of her unhappiness and mourning. She dried the last tear off her cheek and said, "They're not going to." "They aren't?" asked Merida, who was quite surprised. "But we'll put them all to sleep, until Summer Rain awakens." said Anna. They took what could be the last look of Lilo forever and slowly closed the drapes of the room. They were silent for a moment until Anna spoke. "Come!" said Anna, and she, Rapunzel, and Merida began to fly around the castle grounds, sprinkling magic sleeping powder that put all of the animals and people to sleep. The guards on duty fell asleep standing, the commoners went next, and everyone else outside the castle. Chorus: Sleeping Lilo fair, Brown of chocolates in your eyes hair the color of the blackest night Dreaming of true love in slumber repose One day he will come Riding over the dawn When you awaken To love's first kiss Till then, Sleeping Lilo, Sleep on One day you'll awaken To love's first kiss Till then, Sleeping Lilo, Sleep on Then they went inside the castle and put everyone to sleep there. The drunk Pleakley from earlier has just woken up from his sleep after passing out a while ago. Merida noticed this and put Pleakley right back to sleep. Anna has now finally put John Rolfe and Pocahontas to sleep and has just put the spell on Yogi. While drifting off to sleep, he said, "Well, just been talking to Stitch. Seems he's fallen in love with some Hawaiian human girl." Anna suddenly came to a halt when she heard what Yogi had said. "Hawaiian human girl?" said Anna, as she quickly flew back to Yogi and tried to wake him up to hear more. It sounded like he was talking about Summer Rain, who was actually the Hawaiian human girl. Could Stitch have possibly met her? "Yes, yes? The Hawaiian human girl, who is she? Where did he meet her?" asked Anna, trying to keep him awake. "Just some Hawaiian human girl he met." said Yogi sleepily. "Where? Where?" asked Anna. "Once upon...a dream!" Yogi said sleepily, as he finally fell asleep. "Once upon a dr...Summer Rain! Prince Stitch!" said Anna, when she finally realized the truth. Summer Rain mentioned that she met the blue experiment in Once upon a dream. So that means the blue experiment was actually Prince Experiment 626. "Come on, we've got to get back to the cottage!" said Anna. Then she, Rapunzel, and Merida flew off, making haste back to the cottage. In the forest, Stitch was still riding through the wilderness with Bambi under him, whistling Once Upon A Dream as he approached the cottage. He was nervous indeed. He had just met the girl of his dreams, and he was going to ask her to marry him. He thought it was too early to ask that, but he also thought it was worth a try. He got off of Bambi and walked over to the cottage. As he reached the door, he brushed himself off, fixed his lei straight, and looked back at Bambi. Bambi gave him a wink, cheering him on. "Go on!" he said, "I'll be right here." Then Stitch easily prepared himself and knocked on the door. "Come in." Gnorga's voice said from inside the cottage. Mysteriously, the door opened on its own. Stitch was confused why the door opened by itself. But being curious, he went inside to investigate. He looked around to find the place in pitch-black darkness, like if no one had ever lived here for eight years. Stitch was wondering where everyone was when the door suddenly slammed shut, catching his attention. Suddenly, out of the darkness, the rhino guards jumped at him and started to take him. Stitch struggled to get loose by attacking them, but more rhino guards kept jumping on him with ropes, trying to tie him up. Gnorga smiled wickedly as she watched the whole thing with deep satisfaction while still in the darkness. "Stop! Everyone, stop!" Kaa called out, as the rhino guards continued tying Stitch up and gagging him with a blue cloth. He had struggled, but he was no match for the high numbers of them. Then Gnorga appeared from the darkness. She grabbed a candle and lit it. Then she held the lighted candle to Stitch's face and was surprised by what she has captured. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I set my trap for a human, and lo! I catch a prince!" said Gnorga, and she began to laugh. Then she turned to the rhino guards and said, "Away with him. But gently, my friends, gently, I have plans for our royal guest." Then the rhino guards carried Stitch out as Gnorga continued to smile wickedly, knowing she had succeeded once more. Meanwhile, the Norwegian girl, the German girl, and the Scottish girl were still on their way to the cottage as they flew there as fast as they could. Soon, they arrived at the cottage. They looked around for any signs of the prince. But he was nowhere to be found. Then they noticed the door opened. That could have been the sign that Stitch was here, but there was no sign of him. Something was indeed wrong here. They went inside to look around and gasped at what they found. Stitch's lei was on the floor. They picked it up and looked at it, then at each other when they began to know what had happened to Stitch. "Gnorga!" gasped the Norwegian girl, the German girl, and the Scottish girl. "She's got Prince Stitch!" said Merida. Then Anna knew where Gnorga could have taken him. And there was one thing she is afraid of. "At the Forbidden Mountain!" Anna said quietly. "But we can't...we can't go there!" said Rapunzel. Then Anna's face and eyes were sparked with determination. "We can. And we MUST!" said Anna, placing her fist in her hand. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs